The Wedding
by elianna.cullen
Summary: One Shot. AH. Esme está a punto de casarse, traicionando su propio corazón, y Carlisle sufre al ver que la mujer que ama elige a otro. ¿Se llevará a cabo la boda? Carlisle/Esme. Regalo de cumpleaños para lecaosma.


**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer; la trama es mía.**

**Este es un pequeño one shot que he escrito como regalo para una querida amiga que mañana jueves celebrará su cumpleaños. Me he adelantado un poco a las festividades, pero mejor llegar antes que después. Sé que no es lo mejor que se puede encontrar, pero lo he escrito con mucho cariño para **_lecaosma_**, la cumpleañera.**

**¡Muchas felicidades, querida! ¡Qué cumplas muchísimos años más!**

**Espero que te guste, y lo disfrutes. **_**Happy birthday!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**THE WEDDING**

**

* * *

  
**

Esme: Estoy en mi boda, _el día más feliz de mi vida_, supuestamente. Pero ¿a quién engaño? La sonrisa que muestro es falsa, porque por dentro estoy llorando amargamente. Y no es que me esté casando a fuerzas, o siendo materialista, que la ceremonia no sea hermosa. Lo es. Estoy usando el elegante vestido que ha pasado por tres generaciones en las mujeres de mi familia; mi madre y la señora Evenson hicieron un milagro con la decoración y la organización de la fiesta. Gracias a mi prima Caroline estoy hecha un ángel, y a los ojos de las demás chicas solteras de mi edad yo tendré el premio mayor, al codiciado y apuesto Charles Evenson.

Pero a mí no me importa todo eso. Yo amo a alguien, mi corazón pertenece a un hombre que no es Charles, una persona a quien nunca más podré ver al rostro, y sin embargo, no puedo dejar de quererlo. Fue mi primer amor, lo será por siempre, y aunque él me posiblemente me deteste, permanecerá por siempre en mis más dulces memorias.

Avanzo por el pasillo, mi brazo entrelazado con el de mi padre y al final, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que yo me veo obligada a imitar, está Charles esperándome, más apuesto que nunca. Pero no es _él_. A la mitad del recorrido una mirada me atraviesa, y reúno toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no voltear, porque sé que si lo hago no seré capaz de continuar con esta farsa, y ya he prometido hacerlo, aunque me traicione a mí misma. La corta caminata termina y mi padre toma mi mano y la deposita con suma delicadeza en la de mi futuro esposo. Luego nos colocamos frente al altar para seguir adelante con la ceremonia. Decido evocar una vez más aquellos tiernos recuerdos mientras el reverendo da el discurso nupcial.

Hace cuatro años, Caroline y yo éramos unas atolondradas chicas que amábamos ir a pasear por el bosque, trepar a los árboles y meternos al fresco río a nadar. Estábamos muy lejos pensar en esposos y familia, aún cuando nuestras madres se esforzaban en que comenzáramos a buscar pretendientes, no les hacíamos caso.

Cierto día de primavera, un precioso y cálido día, decidimos salir una vez más. Tomamos nuestros sombreros y una pequeña bolsa para llevar agua y emparedados, y emprendimos el rumbo. Correteamos y saltamos como niñas pequeñas, y reímos como nunca. Jamás me divertí tanto en un día así. Hacia el mediodía estábamos muy acaloradas, por lo que nos dirigimos al río a refrescarnos antes de sentarnos a almorzar. Buscamos unas rocas para colocar nuestras cosas y de ahí Caroline saltó al agua. Me preparé para saltar detrás de ella, pero moví mal el pie y se me dobló, haciéndome caer sobre las piedras que había al lado.

Al despertar ya no estaba más en el bosque, sino acostada en una cómoda cama en una habitación desconocida. Sentía mi pierna derecha rígida y un dolor punzante en la frente. Caroline estaba a un lado mío y al otro un hombre muy apuesto, rubio, de piel muy clara y unos bellos ojos del color del cielo. ¿Acaso era un...?

—Caroline, ¿es un ángel?

Mi prima se rió con ganas y el hombre también. Me sonrojé.

—No, Esme. Es el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

-

Carlisle: Hoy podría decirse que es un bello día. El Sol está brillando radiantemente en un azul cielo despejado, aunque no hace calor. Una leve brisa sopla, agitando los árboles y demás plantas del bosque, y mezclando su aroma con las flores que abundan por aquí. Es, por mucho, un perfecto día de primavera. Sin embargo, no hay felicidad alguna en mí.

Es el peor día de mi vida, el más doloroso. Estoy aquí, con el corazón desgarrado, viendo cómo la mujer a la que amo con todas mis fuerzas contrae nupcias con alguien más. ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo, gran Dios? ¿Por qué? Y entonces mi conciencia habla: _'es por mi culpa'_. Fui un completo idiota.

La conocí cuatro años atrás, un día de primavera como este, cuando tuvo un accidente en el río y su prima me buscó para auxiliarla. No fue algo grave. Tan sólo una fractura limpia en una pierna que sanó pronto y un par de golpes que solamente dejaron moretones. Lo importante es que desde ese día jamás he dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo segundo. La tengo grabada en mi corazón y en mi mente permanece la primera frase que la escuché decir: _'Caroline, ¿es un ángel?'_. Si hubiera sabido que para mí ella era la más bella criatura celestial.

Después de recuperarse del accidente la invité a salir, y con la ayuda de su prima nos veíamos casi a diario en el bosque. Casi siempre usaba su cabello en un impecable moño, pero cuando llegaba con el cabello suelto, ondulado, del color del caramelo, la miraba más de lo necesario, admirándola y contemplando cómo le caía sobre los hombros, como enmarcaba su delicado rostro de porcelana. Sus castaños ojos siempre sonreían, a juego con sus labios, y cuando reía era como campanas celestiales tañendo. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que un suave tono rosado coloreaba sus mejillas cuando le hablaba o le acariciaba la mano, y me pregunté: ¿estaría ella también enamorada de mí?

Pronto lo descubrí. Una mañana de finales del verano me enteré que ella me correspondía; supe que le agradaba más que un amigo o una persona con quien pudiera conversar. La noticia me hizo sentir infinitamente feliz y lo celebré besándola por primera vez. Tomé su bello rostro entre mis manos, y me aproximé a ella con cuidadosa lentitud, midiendo su reacción. No me rechazó. Cuando estuve a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios pude sentir su cálido aliento y de inmediato acoté la distancia. Uní mis labios a los suyos y el besó duró hasta que ambos perdimos el aliento.

—Te amo, Esme.

-

Esme: El reverendo está ahondando en la frase _'y el hombre dejará a su padre y a su madre, y se unirá a su mujer, y los dos serán una sola carne'_. Charles me sonríe pero yo finjo no verlo, prefiero reservar mis gestos de alegría falsa para la recepción. Tengo la vista fija al frente, en uno de los arreglos florales que inundan la iglesia. Si hubiera sido por mí habría realizado una boda discreta y sin tanta fanfarria, así no me hubiera sentido tan hipócrita por casarme con alguien a quien no amo, pero las mujeres de mi familia insistieron con hacer la celebración más grande posible; ¡Era la unión de las dos familias más importantes del lugar!. Invitaron a todos... El pueblo entero estaba presente en la iglesia, incluso _él_.

Quiero rogarle a Dios que me ayude a soportar con entereza porque no creo poder más. Pero tengo qué hacerlo, se lo debo a Charles. Si bien no he sido del todo sincera con él, he recibido con amabilidad sus atenciones e intento hacerlo lo más feliz que pueda, se lo merece. Sin embargo, sé que lo estoy engañando, y cuando se llegue a enterar me dolerá más a mí que a él. Estoy siendo injusta, lo sé. Dios, por favor, ayúdame a aprender a amarlo, sino como amé antes, por lo menos con otra clase de amor.

Yo estuve a punto de casarme hace tres años. Aquel doctor de rubios cabellos me hizo la pregunta una tarde de mediados de otoño, el mismo año que nos conocimos. Salimos a pasear al bosque, como siempre, mientras mis padres pensaban que estaba en casa de Caroline ayudando a bordar los cojines para la boda de su hermana mayor.

—Esme —me dijo cuando nos sentamos en un tronco caído—, en este tiempo que hemos compartido he descubierto que eres la mujer más admirable y bella que he conocido jamás. Ya sabes que me enamoré de ti desde que te vi, pero ahora quiero decirte que sin ti no puedo vivir. ¿Me concederías el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa?

Yo no cabía en mí misma de la alegría. ¡El hombre que amaba acaba de proponerme matrimonio! Acepté, le dije que sí al mismo tiempo que de su bolsillo sacaba un sencillo anillo de oro con una pequeña esmeralda. Me lo colocó en la mano y la acercó a su pecho.

—Acabo de establecerme, cariño, pero te prometo que a mí lado no te faltará nada —me abrazó—. Seremos muy felices. No tengo mucho, pero todo lo poco que tengo te lo ofrezco.

Yo le creí, pues lo material no me interesaba; solamente quería estar con él. Luego me dijo que iría al día siguiente a pedir mi mano a mis padres, y así fue como comenzaron nuestras desdichas. Mis padres lo respetaban, es decir, era el médico del pueblo, pero cuando mi padre le preguntó sobre sus propiedades y fortuna, él confesó no ser propietario de mucho. Aún cuando lloré y les rogué a mi familia que me permitieran casarme con él, le negaron mi mano por no ser de mi clase.

Le propuse que huyéramos, que nos fugáramos de ese pueblo para poder casarnos y ser felices. Lamentablemente él fue demasiado caballeroso y se negó. Argumentó que no quería se dañara mi reputación y respetabilidad, que mejor debíamos esperar a que se hiciera de un poco más de fortuna y podríamos preguntarle de nuevo a mis padres. Accedí a esperar, pues todo lo que quería era estar con él. El problema fue que como mis padres ya sabían que nos habíamos estado viendo a escondidas me mantuvieron más vigilada y nuestras citas en el bosque se espaciaron, mas no desaparecieron… gracias a Caroline, que siguió ayudándonos.

La primavera siguiente llegó y un día él desapareció. Faltó a dos citas y pronto mis papás me informaron que había dejado el consultorio. Se fue sin decir nada, sin dejarme una carta o una nota… Ni siquiera se despidió de mí. Simplemente se fue.

Al principio no supe qué hacer; yo lo amaba, era mi primer amor, pero él se había marchado. ¿No me quería? ¿Todo una fue mentira? No sabía qué pensar. Sin embargo, mi prima me ayudó a no dudar de él, a que confiara en que si lo hizo fue por algún asunto mayor, no porque no me quisiera.

—Tal vez fue a conseguir fortuna para que mis tíos ya no lo rechazaran —me dijo un día que me visitó en mi casa, a la hora del té.

— ¿Pero, por qué se fue sin decirme algo?

—Tal vez sea una sorpresa, no sé Esme. Tú sólo confía en él y en el amor que se tienen.

Poco a poco me tranquilicé y comencé a pensar como ella. Él volvería tarde o temprano por mí, y yo lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Nuestro amor seguiría intacto, bueno, puede que un poco mayor por la ausencia, pero en fin amor, y llegaría el día en que fuéramos completamente felices. Sí, así tendría que ser, pensaba.

Hace poco más de un año mi madre invitó a la familia Evenson a cenar, y de manera casi instantánea Charles comenzó a favorecerme con sus atenciones. Las acepté de buen grado pues resultó ser un joven por demás amable y atento, y me agradaba. Mantuvimos algo muy cercano a la amistad; viajábamos juntos a la ciudad, íbamos a los conciertos y obras de teatro, y siempre que había una fiesta Charles era mi acompañante. Todo era perfecto para mí hasta que un día de mediados del verano pasado me invitó a dar un paseo por el bosque y me hizo la pregunta.

Tratando de esconder mi turbación le pedí un día para pensarlo con detenimiento, y gracias al cielo, no se lo tomó mal. Le conté a Caroline esa tarde lo que había ocurrido. Yo seguía enamorada de mi doctor, sin embargo comenzaba a perder la esperanza de verlo de nuevo, se estaba convirtiendo en mi amor platónico, solamente un dulce y muy preciado recuerdo del pasado; y por otro lado, Charles me agrada bastante y me había ganado con sus atenciones.

—Tú estás comprometida con el doctor, Esme. Aún tienes el anillo.

—Es cierto —acaricié el anillo de esmeralda que me había dado cuando nos comprometimos y que ahora usaba en una cadena en el cuello—, pero si él no piensa cumplir su promesa....

—Yo sé que lo hará, prima. Pero si tú no estás dispuesta a esperarlo, acepta a Charles, aunque tú y yo sabemos que no lo quieres ni una pizca de cómo querías a...

—Lo sé, lo sé... —la interrumpí.

Y terminé aceptando. No lo hice por mí, pues las palabras de mi prima me calaron hondo y eran dolorosamente ciertas: yo no lo amaba, tan sólo lo quería. Así que acepté por él, para no herirlo, además yo tenía la culpa de aquello. Si desde un principio hubiera dejado las cosas en claro, si le hubiera dicho que en realidad estaba enamorada de otro hombre, no se hubiera encariñado conmigo. Yo tenía la culpa y tenía que aceptar, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, aunque eso significara negar por completo mis sentimientos y aprender a crear otros nuevos.

-

Carlisle: El reverendo está por comenzar con los votos matrimoniales. ¿Seré capaz de afrontarlo? ¿Seré capaz de permanecer impasible mientras ella se entrega a otro, a otro que no soy yo? Comienzo a pensar que no fue algo sensato haber venido, pero quería verla una última vez antes de partir para siempre. Quería verla cuando todavía fuera Esme Platt y no Esme Evenson. La bella ceremonia es para mí un tormento y un hecho que me centrará por completo en la realidad. Lo nuestro no podía ser, las probabilidades siempre estuvieron en nuestra contra y aún así decidimos luchar. Pero perdimos.

Desde el momento en que se me ocurrió poner los ojos en ella debí haber imaginado que la diferencia de nuestras posiciones iba a ser un impedimento. Ella era rica, y yo era pobre por haber renunciado a mi fortuna. Y ahora que la tengo, de nada sirve. Soy dueño de propiedades al otro lado del océano, una gran cantidad de dinero en el banco y un corazón roto. Patético.

El día que pedí su mano a sus padres y que me le negaron por no tener fortuna fue humillante. Si ellos hubieran sabido... Yo soy el hijo de un noble inglés, criado de la mejor manera y con una gran reputación en Reino Unido. Era rico e infeliz. Mi sueño siempre había sido cruzar el Atlántico y ejercer medicina en América, pero como a mi padre no le complació en lo absoluto la idea me hizo escoger: fortuna o viaje. Para mí fue tan fácil como escoger entre la libertad y felicidad, y su opresión. Elegí a América y renuncié la fortuna. Y muy a la postre, a la oportunidad de poder desposar a esa querida joven.

Fue una serie de hechos fortuitos lo que me llevó hasta aquí. Si hubiera elegido la fortuna en un principio no la hubiera conocido. Por no tener fortuna me fue imposible casarme con ella. Por buscar la fortuna me alejé, y cuando la obtuve, ya la había perdido.

El día que dejé el pueblo fue porque recibí un telegrama urgente diciendo que mi padre estaba grave en el hospital. Como yo no le había contado nada de eso a Esme, me fui sin decir nada y decidí explicarle luego en una carta. Encontré a mi padre muy mal, y luego de luchar por su vida por casi un año, murió. Antes de partir se disculpó conmigo por su actitud y me explicó que nunca había cambiado el testamento, que siempre había sido el heredero. Le conté brevemente de la joven que había dejado en América y me deseó buena suerte con ella. Expiró mientras le sostenía la mano. Y yo me convertí de nuevo en un hombre rico. Le escribí una carta a sus padres explicándoles que ahora era poseedor de una gran fortuna, y que aunque no podía volver pronto a América por estar atendiendo los negocios de mi padre, refrendaba mi petición de casarme con su hija. Conté que con ese gesto me permitirían mantener comunicación con ella, así que escribía misivas reiterándole mi amor por ella, y contándole mis esperanzas y planes para el futuro.

Pasó el tiempo y no obtuve respuesta. Estaba desesperado por su silencio y por la imposibilidad de viajar a pedir una explicación. Sabía que ya estábamos comprometidos y que habíamos prometido esperar, así que confié que ella seguiría esperando por mí. Por fin pude regresar a América a principios de este año, dispuesto a casarme con ella lo antes posible. Había arreglado todo de tal manera que los rendimientos de las empresas allá en Inglaterra me fueran enviados a América, y de esta forma poder permanecer con ella aquí.

Apenas llegar e instalarme en el hotel de la ciudad, me apresuré a visitarla. La anciana doncella me informó que estaba en la casa de su prima. Me dirigí a la casona donde vivía la agradable Caroline, quien siempre nos había ayudado. Ahí estaban las dos, platicando tranquilamente en el jardín, y al verme, una sonrió y la otra palideció. Esme parecía que había visto a un fantasma. Después de los saludos, Caroline nos dejó para que habláramos.

— ¿Por qué desapareciste sin decirme algo siquiera? —fue su primera pregunta. Le expliqué que le había escrito infinidad de veces y como ligeramente sospechaba, sus padres le habían ocultado las cartas. Supuse que ni la primera la habían leído. Pensé que con eso bastaría para que su palidez y tensión se desvaneciera, pero no fue así.

—Entonces, ¿aún quieres casarte conmigo, Esme? —tomé su mano entre las mías. La acaricié suavemente el dorso, los dedos... y descubrí un anillo diferente al que le había dado aquel día. Levanté la vista desconcertado y ella tenía los ojos húmedos.

—Lo siento, pero me voy a casar con... alguien más.

Hasta un sordo pudo haber escuchado cómo se quebró mi corazón.

— ¿Po... por qué?

Me contó como había esperado inútilmente noticias mías, que nunca llegaron. Ni un sólo instante dejó de amarme, pero comenzó una amistad con Charles Evenson, que poco después llegó a un compromiso. Lo había aceptado no porque no me amara, sino porque no quería lastimarlo. Él la quería, y ella, aunque no lo amaba, lo consideraba un hombre excepcional... después de mí.

—Pensé que ya no volverías. No te juzgué, pero simplemente pensé que te habías ido... Y Charles me quería, y...

—Te prometí que vería la manera de hacer fortuna para casarnos.

Estaba llorando, y en medio del llanto, me pedía disculpas. No sabía qué hacer. La amaba y no me podía quedar sin hacer nada por recuperarla.

—Dile a tus padres, hablemos con ellos. Digámosle la verdad a Charles. Seguro que él entenderá.

—No puedo. Te amo —se quitó una fina cadena que tenía en el cuello y sacó el anillo que colgaba de ella, colocándolo en mi mano, cerrándola en un puño y acercándola a su pecho— pero _debo_ casarme con Charles. Por favor entiéndeme, cometí un error basada en la ignorancia y ahora tengo que pagarlo y sufrir yo la consecuencias. Él no se merece esto.

—Pero, Esme. No puedes hacer esto; no. Nos amamos y no es justo que tengamos que permanecer separados. Por favor.

—No. Lo siento.

Siguió llorando, y yo me quedé helado. ¿Sería capaz de hacer lo que me pedía? No, de ninguna manera podía entenderla, no quería permitir que hiciera eso, pero ya no había nada qué hacer. Respiré hondo y me limpié las lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos. La abracé y la besé en la frente.

—Nunca olvides —le regresé el anillo— que te amo y siempre te amaré, Esme.

-

Esme: Ha llegado el momento más temido. Es momento de que el reverendo diga los votos que Charles y yo prometeremos cumplir ante Dios y los hombres. Será cuando mienta frente a todos, que me traicione a mí misma, pero en mi corazón sé que estoy haciendo lo que debo y seguro Dios sabrá lo que en realidad estoy dispuesta a cumplir. Se lo he dicho tantas veces que espero ya estar perdonada. Y confío en que me ayudará.

El reverendo nos indica que volteemos para quedar uno frente a otro, y Charles me toma de las manos. Tengo que mantener las lágrimas a raya y fingir, si no es alegría, por lo menos que no estoy triste ni que mi pecho duele con cada latido de mi corazón. Comienza a recitar las palabras.

_"Tú, Chales Evenson, hijo del Señor, ¿aceptas como esposa a Esme Platt..."_

Nunca olvidaré la forma en que herí a Carlisle, su expresión dolida, su rostro crispado, sus ojos húmedos. No lo pude haber lastimado más, y aún así está presente aquí, viendo cómo me caso con otro. ¿Por qué vino? ¿Por qué permite que le cause más dolor? Daría mi vida porque fuera capaz de olvidarme y que encontrara a una mujer que lo amara como él se merece, alguien que no lo lastime y que cure las heridas que yo le infligí. Pero que Dios no permita que conozca a la mujer, porque entonces la odiaría por poder estar con él, y no yo.

Caroline se molestó mucho conmigo por haber rechazado a Carlisle, y no me habló por algunos días. Le rogué que me disculpara e insistí hasta que cedió y me perdonó. Sin embargo, el mal ya estaba hecho y la confianza y cariño que nos teníamos ya no fue como antes. Ya no me habla con el tono amable de siempre, y se distanció de mí. Si accedió a arreglarme hoy fue por insistencia de mi madre. Recuerdo claramente las palabras que me dirigió el día que perdonó.

—Ruego a Dios que te des cuenta de tu error antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Aquí está, como mi dama de honor, acompañándome hasta el final, pero no por ello menos convencida de que estoy cometiendo una tontería.

_"... hasta que la muerte los separe?"_

—Sí, acepto —declara Charles con mucha emoción, y coloca un precioso anillo de oro blanco en mi mano.

_"Tú, Esme Platt, hija del Señor_ —continuó el reverendo_—, ¿aceptas a Charles Evenson.._."

Siento claramente como mi respiración comienza a acelerarse y los latidos de mi corazón aumentan. La mirada de Charles me taladra. Su honesta felicidad me abruma y me hace sentir avergonzada, así que bajo la vista y escucho con atención cada palabra. Amar, respetar, cuidar, en las buenas y en las malas. Sí, me convenzo a mí misma que podré hacerlo. Amarlo, a mi manera, sentir por él algo especial.

_"... hasta que la muerte los separe?"_

Tengo que decir que sí, tengo qué. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que mi prima me observa fijamente, esperando que reaccione.

—Yo… —_acepto_. Tengo que decir 'acepto', pero de mi garganta no sale sonido alguno. Charles comienza a inquietarse y yo simplemente atino a verlo con incredulidad.

—Esme, no lo hagas —tomó la palabra Caroline—. Di la verdad, no traiciones a tu corazón. Tú no amas a Charles.

La iglesia se llena de murmullos y expresiones de sorpresa, y el aludido me mira pidiéndome una explicación. Bajo la vista hacia el ramo de orquídeas que sostengo en mis manos. ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto, y frente a todos? ¿Cómo puede hacerlo esto a Charles, quien es el menos culpable?

— ¿Es cierto eso, Esme? —me preguntó con voz triste. Comencé a llorar.

—Yo… Lo siento, Charles, te quiero muchísimo, tienes un lugar en mi corazón, pero Caroline tiene razón: sólo hay un hombre a quien amo con todo mí ser, y no eres tú.

Caroline me toma de la mano, apretándomela cariñosamente y me sonríe. En un intento por desviar la vista de ella termino mirando hacia las personas que manifiestan en su rostro la decepción y la molestia por lo ocurrido. Inconscientemente dirijo mi mirada hacia la única persona que parece no detestarme. Es un par de ojos azules en los que, además de lágrimas, hay un brillo y alegría sin iguales.

— ¿Es él?

-

Carlisle: Estos tres meses han sido un gran suplicio para mí. Quería irme para no seguir atormentándome al ver a la mujer a quien amo y quien me ama y que sin embargo no podemos estar juntos, y justamente por esa razón no quería irme. Porque la amo con todas mis fuerzas y no creo poder estar separado de ella. Las lágrimas inundan mis ojos pero me niego a llorar aquí. Tendré toda una vida para lamentarme.

Pero acabo de vislumbrar la esperanza. Ella titubea, no acepta. ¿Podrá…? ¿Podrá darme otra oportunidad? Caroline acaba de decir que no se puede casar con Evenson y ella no lo niega. Esme le pide disculpas. Acepta amar a alguien más. Y entonces gira su rostro hacia la multitud.

Su rostro está triste, y sé que lo está. Le ha hecho daño a un hombre inocente, y además se siente mal porque todas las personas la están juzgando. Por supuesto que es así, ha dejado casi plantado en el altar al hombre joven más respetable del pueblo. Pero a mí no me importa. Nunca me he sentido más egoísta en toda mi vida. Luego sentiré pena por el pobre Charles, pero ahora me siento exultante.

Esme me mira y todo el mundo parece desaparecer a nuestro alrededor. Sólo estamos ella y yo, y el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro es el mismo que antaño, sino es que más. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado hasta que ella rompe el contacto visual y se gira hacia el hombre a su lado.

— ¿Es él, Esme? —aunque de nada le sirve preguntar. En su semblante cualquiera se puede dar cuenta que sabe perfectamente la respuesta. Esme asiente en silencio—. ¿Y ciertamente lo amas, verdad? —Otra inexorable verdad seguida de otro asentimiento—. Entonces ve con él.

Sin siquiera estar consciente de que avanzo por la fila, esquivo a las personas que me miran como si llevara la peste y termino en el pasillo donde momentos antes ella había pasado. En el altar Charles abraza a Esme, la besa tiernamente en la mejilla y la deja ir. Deja atrás a su prima, quien se acerca al hombre y le susurra al oído. Deja atrás a unos padres que la miran con resentimiento. Deja atrás todos obstáculos que nos impedían estar juntos y yo la recibo gustoso en mis brazos.

Por fin podremos tener la vida que planeamos: estar juntos y ser felices.

— ¿Me perdonas? —me pregunta cuando su llanto de alegría se calma un poco mientras yo la retengo en mi pecho.

—No, porque no hay nada que perdonar, Esme. Te lo dije, te amo y siempre te amaré.

La beso en la frente.

—Te amo Carlisle.

—Y yo a ti.

En medio de los murmullos que se suscitaron, salimos tomados de la iglesia dispuestos a afrontar todo lo que se nos venga encima. Lo importante es que estamos juntos, y ahora sí, nada ni nadie podrán separarnos.

* * *

**¿Reviews? ¿Felicitaciones para la cumpleañera?**

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
